The Afterlife
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have finally completed their goals. Konoha is destroyed and Naruto died killing Sasuke. Now in the Afterlife how will the live being 6 again. It's up to Itachi & Kagome to make things right again and mend what was broken. Can they help fix a Bond Sasuke no longer wants? Can they truly show both boys what it is like to not be lonely and show them what it family is?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Well I just wanna say a few things before I kick of the story so please read. First this first you are probably thinking 'What the hell. This bitch is making another story she won't finish.' Well the answer to that is simple. I'm a Review Whore. And I will only post more chapter in stories is people give me some reviews and by some a mean a reasonable sum. Is you do them I can assure you more chapters, hell if I like them I can even post 2 or 3 in one shot. Second I don't care for flamers. So if you don't like get the fuck out of my fucking story and forget about if. I don't take not care for anyone's bullshit just letting you all know. Third this ideas came to me when watching Sasuke and Naruto talk at the bridge he killed Danzo at. Forth to all the readers who read, review, favor etc. thank you.

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

The sound of birds reached his ears, pulling him from his unconscious state. He slowly opened his onyx colored eyes trying to adjust to the light. He blinked the blurriness away from his vision as he took in the sky above. It was a beautiful blue with the purest to clouds drifting with the wind.

Where was he? Wasn't he dead? He thought.

A grown to his left hand him turn and his dark, cold, unfeeling eyes locked on spiky blond hair. There was no doubt about who was beside him. The orange and black jumpsuit have him away. But something stopped him from slashing out at him. Naruto was 6!

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked as he through an arm over his eyes trying to sooth the stinging from the brightness. He slowly removed his hand and turned. Sasuke was 6!

Sasuke turned back on his back and ran a hand through his obsidian locks. What the hell was going on? He knew for sure that he had killed the blond haired idiot which in the end resulted in his death as well. Now he was surrounded by green grass, tall green trees, and blue skies instead of a destroyed Valley. And now he was in a 6 year olds body! Last he cheeked he was a fully grown 18 year old.

"What is going on!" Naruto shouted his blue eye frantically searching around them as he shot up.

"I see both of you have awakened." A soft musical voice spoke. Both 6 year olds turned.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his breath leave him. He faintly heard Naruto's own gasp of shock but ignored him.

In front of both Shinobi was Itachi. He looked just the same as when he dies without the Akatsuki's standered clock and Nina clothing. Instead his brother wore black Hakama's and a black Haori. His dark hair was long as usual and still in its standard ponytail. Other then that he was the same 25 year old.

Next to Itachi was -what could be nothing more- a princess. She had long black hair that trailed down behind her missing the ground by an inch, pale unblemished alabaster-white skin, and she had the most profound set of blue eyes that looked as blue as the deepest of ocean abysses. She wore a eight layered kimono with the inside being a purple traditional Kimono with white Mo-bakama. Her latest consisted of (Inner to outer) light pink, light green, soft red, light blue, lavender, and silver with her otter layer white with blue butterflies. She looked to be the same age as Itachi if not a year younger.

"I-Ita-chi... How?" Sasuke was shell-shocked as he got up to his feet. Naruto's eyes were wide open with his mouth hanging.

"Whoa."

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke as he stepped away from the princess and towards his now 6 year old brother. "I see you have completed your goal."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes. I could not and would not let your sacrifice be in vain. I took Konoha down along with Naruto."

Itachi sighed. There wasn't a day that went by in this realm that he did not regret. He regretted killing his clan, letting himself be controlled by those imbeciles, and leaving Sasuke alive. If he had never left his little broth to suffer by being alive maybe things would have been different. If he would have just let himself be killed then maybe Sasuke wouldn't have lost himself to the never ending abyss of revenge. But now their was a chance at fixing all those mistakes.

"That may be Sasuke but I told you. I would not be the hero that killed you or the hero who died by your hands. I would be neither." Naruto spoke. "I told you if you died, I died too. Now look at us were dead."

Sasuke turned on his heels and glared at Naruto his fist ready to meet the Demon Vassals cheek. "And like I told you. What would you, someone with no parents, friends, or family know about me! You know nothing!"

"That's not true! You and me are more alike then you think! Don't you think I wanted to get revenge! To hurt those who cast me out like some disease! I may not know what it's like to have a family or parents but I do know what it's like to be alone! At least you had that! But seeing you so alone made me know I wasn't alone! I never approached you because you never let me! We become rivals because I knew that was the only way to get close to you! Together we formed a bond Sasuke." Naruto's sky blue eyes gained a wistful smile. "That bond, was a tie that can ever be broken. A bond from two lonely souls looking for peace, for something to end the misery." Naruto looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes showing something that made Sasuke frown. Even if they had somehow become children again both still had the 18 year old mental capacity. "That is why I refused to give up! You are my friend! You gave me hope! I refuse to let you fall into that darkness!"

Sasuke remained silent. This conversation was nothing new. They had had this very same discussion at the bridge where he had killed Danzo.

The Princess gave a sad upturn of her red tinted lips and walked in between the two boys. "You both are so young yet you have had to suffer so." Her beautiful blue eyes grew sad. She moved to Naruto and bent down to his level and gave his a kiss to his forehead. "You are know monster. You a a boy who has grown into a hero and a strong warrior. Neither you, Itachi, nor Sasuke deserved the fate given to you. But now things will be different."

"And what would you know." Sasuke snapped. How dare she act as if she knows anything! She was probably a pampered princess who got everything she wanted.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She walked to Sasuke ignoring the was he tensed. She saw how his hand moved to grasp his blade only to be met with air.

To the side Itachi lazily slid the blade into his side. What was about to happen was pin over due. Just as she was here for him so shall she be for both boys.

She reached Sasuke and stopped right in front of him. His eyes, eyes of someone who has been through hell and back just like his Fox companion. He was so small but his aura was full of hate, hurt, vengeance, but the most pronounce and dominant being regret and self loathing. He regretted killing his brother, hated that he was deceived, hated himself for not being able to see through all the lies.

Her sadness grow as tears filled her eyes. Her dainty hands left her sides and in seconds she had him in her arms.

Sasuke struggled to get out of her hold. "Let me go! Release me!" He shouted.

Kagome only tightened her hold on him. She refused to give up just like Naruto. This child needed guidance and the comfort of a mother.

Naruto smiled. The scene before him had him glad that his friend was getting help.

Itachi took in the picture Kagome and his brother made. He was glad. Their mother. Mikoto, may have been a good woman but never a good mother. She could never take take the fact that her first born was a cold unfeeling child. With Sasuke she was better but she allowed their father to push them. She was weak even if she was an excellent ANBU but a failure as a mother. She was nothing but a puppet who's strings were controlled by their father. He watched as Sasuke's struggles lessened until he went still.

Sasuke remained completely still. He didn't know why he stopped his struggles but he did anyways. He calmed himself as he went lax in her hold.

'She's so warm.' He though. Her body heat and soothing presence created a certain calm. She was so comfortable. Ever so slowly he felt himself give in. His small arms slowly came up and wrapped around her waist as much as they could. Sasuke felt his eyes as his head leaned into her breast listening to her slowly beating heart. The smell of thunderstorms and cherry blossoms enters his nose recognizing it as her natural smell.

"You are not at fault little one." She began to speak. "It is not your fault you could not see past all the deception and lies. You were but a child. Revenge and hate is an emotion that every one feels. Even I have fallen victim to suck feelings. I know what is it like to lose all you love to the hands of someone you love. You may think that you are alone but you are not. You have Naruto, your Brother Itachi, and you have me." Her hand ran through his dark strands to try and sooth him.

"You... Know?" He asked.

Kagome gave a bitter laughed. "I was betrayed by the man I loved more then I could count. But his last betrayal was far worse. I lost my village, friends, and family. I watched as he allied himself with the very man who was our enemy and left me for dead. I sought vengeance myself and after 8 years of hard training and hunting him down I grew tainted. While killing him and our enemy I died myself."

Naruto's own eyes watered. He walked over to the hugging due and tugged on Kagome's long Kimono sleeve.

"Thank you miss but what is this place?" He asked. He looked around and saw that they were in what looked to be a palace garden and he meant one of those huge palace ones. There was a river a few feet away with a bridge -which was where Itachi and Kagome appeared- leading to the other side of the river. There were lush trees, green grass, and the scenery looked like as if it was in a beautiful haze.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh forgive me my Name is Kagome Higurashi." She introduced. "And this is-"

"It is the after life." Itachi spoke up cutting Kagome of and making her huff at him.

Naruto and Sasuke who jerked away from Kagome's arms looked at Itachi in shock.

"So this is what the after life looks like." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"Well this is the pathway." Kagome said as she motioned to the bridge. "You must walk to the other side in order to truly move on." She explained.

"I get it now! But that happened if we don't cross?" Naruto asked his eyes shining with amazement.

"If you choose to not cross, you shall remain within limbo." Itachi said as he walked to the bridge. "We came to bring you with us."

Kagome smiled down at the two children. "Well, take my hand and let us take you to a place with no pain. To a place where you will be content." Her hands remained outstretched waiting for them.

Naruto hurriedly and without hesitation took her hand. Sasuke stated at her other unoccupied hand. Should he? Would he really find peace? What of his hatred? He had held onto it for so long he doubted he could truly let it go.

"Sasuke." He turned to see Itachi nod. "Take her hand." He said.

Sasuke gave a weak nod as he hesitantly gasped Kagome's other hand.

Kagome smiled. "Let's go."

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\* END OF CH 1

So how was it? Suggestions on how this story goes and what would like to be read shall be taken into consideration. Now remember Review! Please! If I don't get review I won't update without review same goes for my other fanfics.

Progress and status of my Top Fanfics:

Her Inner Soul- working on it currently lost on what to do. Need suggestions and a beta

One Call Changes All- working on it

Rising Power- working on it need beta for lemon

Fear- suggestions please

Hell Harh No Fury Like A Woman Scorned: I'm Your Mistress- working on it need Beta

A Life of Trails, Sorrows, & Forbidden Loves- Its coming soon:)

Her eyes: Beta needed and suggestions please

Once again review please and also read the notes please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Afterlife

Pairings: Kagome/Itachi, Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Shippo/Souten, Koga/Ayame

Summery: Sasuke and Naruto are slowly adjusting to their new life with Kagome and Itachi. Along the way they meet so vary interesting characters.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

SLAP

"Pervert!"

"It was worth it."

That was certainly not what Sasuke and Naruto expected once they stepped over the bridge and into the threshold of the Afterlife.

There was a man with black hair, tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and golden earrings. He wore purple and blue Monk robes. He had a purple tekko on his right hand with nenju wrapped around it. He was on the ground twitching with a red hand print on his left cheek.

Standing over him was a woman with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wore pink eyeshadow, and her long hair was tied with a ribbon. She wore a traditional woman's Kimono. Over it was a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". She completed her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, straw sandals, and a giant boomerang on her back.

"Will you ever lean Miroku? Stop grouping Sango." Kagome asked as she walked to Sango stepping over the Monk in the process, showing no indication she was sorry when he cried out.

"You know that will never happen." The woman said as she glared at Miroku. "If he wasn't my husband and father to our children..." She left the threat hanging. She look at Itachi then to the children.

"Hey Itachi, who are the kids?" She asked.

Miroku who got up looked from Itachi to Kagome then the kids and back. "You secretly got together and got Kagome pregnant!" He exclaimed before a smirk slid on his handsome face. "I never though you had it in you. Congratulations man." He said. As he patted Itachi's back.

Itachi twitched and before he could kill the lecherous man Kagome and Sango beat him to it.

Sango grabbed the boomerang and brought it down on his head. As the boomerang connected with Miroku's head Kagome took the chance to slap him.

"You Lecher! Me and Itachi have not had sex!" Kagome yelled her blue eyes lighting up with anger. "If I was pregnant how is it that no one noticed a protruding abdomen?" She asked her fingers taping on her arm as she crossed them over her chest.

Sango reached down a grabbed Miroku's ear. "Just for the comment you have to change Teko, play dress up with Yuna and Yuka, and you will sleep in another room." And Miroku cried out as he was dragged away.

"What... Just happened?" Naruto asked confusion lighting his face. Kagome turned to look and him and her face turned a pretty pink when she noticed Sasuke staring at her and Itachi who she stood next to.

Kagome let out a pitiful wine and hid her face in Itachi's chest. "Kill me."

Itachi rose a brow. "I was under the impression we were all dead, you as well."

Kagome glanced up at him and glared. "You may be handsome but I will not hesitate in hurting you." She threatened. "How would you like a certain necklace or even a sparring session with Aniki?"

Itachi stiffened. "You wouldn't dare."

A wicked smirk slid onto Kagome's angelic face. "Oh I dare."

It was then Sasuke and Naruto realized they would never have a normal life.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Review please!


End file.
